1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, in particular, concerns a system for mounting accessories, such as optical or iron sights, onto a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms, such as pistols, typically include sights that allow the shooter to accurately fire the weapon. Often, shooters of firearms will use different types of sights in different types of circumstances. The different types of sights include telescopic sights, fixed or adjustable metal sights, optical sights that project a dot in a transparent screen indicating the point of aim of the firearm, and laser sights.
When aftermarket sights, such as optical sights, are mounted onto a firearm, the sight indicator may be positioned above the level of the original fixed or adjustable sight indicator. For example, with a standard pistol, there is a notch and blade sight that is aligned with the top of the slide, receiver or barrel. The original sight may be positioned at a height that is selected to coincide with the best point of aim for a person holding the firearm. When a new optical or laser sight is mounted on the receiver or slide, the point of aim of the aftermarket sight may be located at a level that is above the level of the fixed sight. This can introduce a level of inaccuracy to the aftermarket sight as the aftermarket sight isn't as precisely aligned with the firearm as the original sight.
Typically, when a new sight is fitted onto a firearm, the firearm and sight will have to be calibrated so that the point of impact of a bullet leaving the firearm coincides with the point of aim of the new sight. As there can be misalignment issues between newly installed sights and the firearm, the firearm often has to be resighted each time a new sight is used so that the firearm will shoot accurately. This process can be very time consuming and can limit the ability of the shooter to be able to switch between sights based upon the shooting environment.
To this end, there is a need for a system that permits aftermarket sights to be mounted so as to be more closely aligned with the original sights and so that sights to be interchanged on a firearm such that the firearm does not have to be resighted each time the sight is changed.